funfriendsand_a_housefandomcom-20200214-history
More than a band
More than a band Taylor: guys I have an idea! The rest of them: what? Bradley: WE WILL KILL JUSTIB BIBBER!!! Taylor: hum… I have an idea that doesn’t involve a crime Bradley: awwwww L Taylor: Ali, Zend you guys remember last week when we sang at jerry’s Zendaya and Ali: yes! Ali: best night EVA! Zendaya: do you guys remember Caroline’s face! *laughs* Taylor: well, I was thinking. WE SHOULD MAKE A BAND! Marley: AWSOME! Mykaela: totally!! Gigi: I’LL BE THE GUITARRIST!! Marley: I’LL PLAY THE PIANO!! Bradley: I’LL BE THE DRUMMER!! Rossay: I WANT TO PLAY THE BASS!! Mykaela: I’LL PLAY THE ACOUSTIC GUITAR! Zendaya: ok, that means Taylor, Ali and I will sing Taylor: AWSOME! Rossay: wait I just realize something Zendaya: what? Rossay: Caroline will still our songs and take the credit for it Taylor: right! Hold on, ALI!!! Ali: WHAT!?!? Taylor: Your dad can make her move! Ali: RIGHT!! I’ll call him right now! Ali: *baby talking* hello daddy -hello honey, how’s everything? - Everything’s great, just one thing –what sweetie hearth? – Our neighbor is really mean with us –oh that’s it, she’s going right now! - Thanks daddy! Ali: DONE! Taylor: you’re the best! *hand shake with Ali* Mykaela: bye-bye caroline! *latter that day* Caroline: I can’t believe we have to move out of here! Wannabe 1: me either! Wannabe 2: I’m going to miss this place Wannabe 3: I’m going to miss the pool!!!! *starts crying* *at the house* Rossay: DONE! The evil witch of dark and her evil group are not here anymore!! Gigi: YAY! Mykaela: *evil laught* Taylor: now, let’s go back to the band! Ali: Taylor, you’re the song writer! Taylor: Wait what! Zendaya: don’t you remember skyscraper? Taylor: please, that wasn’t a song, it was just a…………… Rossay: song? Bradley: YUP! Taylor: UGH! Ok! Rossay and Bradley: yay!! *hand shake* Taylor: but I need one of you guys to help me Mykaela: well….. Claire is moving here in 5 days, she could help you Taylor: CLAIRE!?!? REALLY!?!? AWSOME!!!! Ali: we should start at jerry’s, we can sing there once a week! Zendaya: GREAT! Mykaela:perfect! Taylor: I’ll start writing *next day* Taylor: Guys I already have a song! Bradley: LET’S HEAR IT!! Taylor: ok *walks to the piano and starts singing* I can't pretend To know how you feel But know that I'm here Know that I'm real Say what you want Or don't talk at all I'm not gonna let you fall Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are small But you can cry on them too Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Yeah yeah yeah yeah You used to brave the world All on your own Now we won't let you go go it alone Be who you wanna be Always stand tall Not gonna let you fall Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band I never knew you could take me so far I've always wanted to hope that you are The ones I need Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Reach for my hand 'Cause it's held out for you My shoulders are strong But you can cry on them too Everything changes But one thing is true Understand We'll always be more than a band Gigi: wow! Great! Mykaela: im speechless Ali: Tay that song was just amazing! Bradley: amazingly awesome! Taylor: *blushes* guys!! Zendaya: I wanna sing it right now!!!!! Rossay: then what are we waiting for, lets go!! Category:Fanfic Category:Images